Our story
by rikku-gippal lvr
Summary: A tale of Yuna and Rikku and thier lives after Vegnagun. Actually a good while after. YunaxTidus Rikkuxgippal


**Our Story**

* * *

A story about Rikku and Yuna's lives after Vegnagun. Actually a good while after.

Rikku sat with her arms wrapped around her long legs. It was raining and she hated the rain. She was sitting with Yuna, her cousin, In a shop in Kilika. "Hmmm..." said Rikku slowly. "when do you think the guys will find us?" Yuna asked. They had run off from the guys ,as usual, because they had wanted to be on thier own. They tended to do this alot because the guys were always around them. Yuna was getting her hair done, and Rikku had already got hers re-braided. She hated doing it herself so, they came here. The rain poured down in rivulets, sending water streaking down the shops window. "Gippal and Tidus are probably freaking out right now." said Rikku giggling. "Oh Rikku..." said Yuna. She didn't want Tidus worrying but, as always, she had decided to tag along behind Rikku. "Hey someone has to watch her", Yuna's mind told her as an excuse. "That's what I'll tell Tidus..." Yuna said aloud. "hmm?" asked Rikku." oh nothing." said Yuna, smiling. Rikku sighed and, slowly stood upright. Blood rushed to her legs, which were almost asleep. " I'll be right back... " said Rikku slowly sneaking towards the door. "No Rikku!" said Yuna, frowning. "You know Gippal will be upset." She said with hope. "Oh well.. he'll get over it." Rikku said, shoving it off and heading out the door into the pouring rain. She ran across the wet, slick, Docks. She saw a cute little clothes store and decided to stop. She stepped into the door, shaking off the wet rain. It was cold in the shop and she began to shiver from the bitter airconditioned shop. "Can I help you?" asked a man's voice from behind a counter. Rikku spun around expecting an old, boring, shopkeeper, but instead spotting a cute, Brown headed teenager. "no just looking" said Rikku in her sweetest voice. She smiled a sexy grin that caught his eye for a moment. She began pacing the shop, browsing for something. "You have Gippal.." her mind kept telling her. "DO NOT FLIRT WITH HIM!". She always flirted with any cute guy, no matter what the circumstances. It was like a natural instinct. "So... You worked here long?" Rikku asked plainly, attempting to strike up a conversation. "Well about.. Two hours now" The guy said glancing down at his watch. "Oh new guy" Rikku said laughing. He smiled a rather lavashing grin and Rikku smiled back. "What's your name?" asked the guy. The stores bell on the door rang as someone else entered. "My name is Rikku. And You?" she asked glancing at a blue shirt on a rack. "Sam" He replied evenly. "nice" Rikku said. "Hey do you want to go out sometime?" he asked flirtily. (That's not a real word I just made it up. (; lol ) "Well... " said Rikku thinking of Gippal. "I actually..." but her sentence was cut off by a man's deep voice. "Was just leaving" it replied. Rikku spun around and was face to face with Gippal , who was glaring at her.

Yuna sat up as the woman who was doing her hair finally stopped. Yuna stood up and glanced in the mirror, checking herself out. "Good job." said Yuna turning around to face the foriegn woman. She began speaking an odd language and all the women in the shop began to giggle. Yuna pulled out ten gil , as usual, and handed the money to the woman., but the woman glanced down at the money and continued jutting her hand towards Yuna. "what?" asked Yuna strangely. "I paid you as usual", she said in a hurtful voice. The woman began yelling, starting up a riot in the shop. "Fine, fine," said Yuna doubling the gil. The woman smiled and said quite fluently in English, "Thank you". Yuna sighed and began stepping out of the shop. She didn't want to start any trouble. The rain pounded her, making her start running to any near shop. "Rikku!" she shouted. She kept yelling for Rikku through the rain. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The rain was the only thing that answered her. The docks were being pounded with rain. A figure from far off slowly began to walk out into the rain. It headed for Yuna, becoming larger as she continued to stare. "Hello?" she asked through the rain. "Who's there?" The man came up to her and slowly looked her over. He appeared to be guado, or half anyways. "you Yuna?" he asked in a slurred voice. "Ummm… yes." said Yuna through gritted teeth. She tried to say it with a strong voice. "Is there a problem?" a man said stepping up behind Yuna and putting his hand on her shoulder. Yuna spun around as Tidus wrapped his strong arms around her. He was wet but still warm in the freezing rain. Water was running off of his face and he smiled his beautiful smile as Yuna smiled back. The Guado slowly but surely began to walk off. "Yuna, you know today Cid declared war against the Guado." said Tidus in a concerned voice. His expression turned from Happiness to worry. "They apparently did something bad but I haven't figured out the details yet." He said, pulling Yuna close. "RIKKU!" her mind screamed at her. But Tidus was so warm… She slowly pulled away, figuring how cold she actually was. "That's why Rikku needs to stay close to you or Gippal…" said Tidus, gazing into Yuna's blue-and-green eyes. (; She began to worry for real about then. "Ummm I kinda' lost her?" said Yuna scratching her head. She began to yell for Rikku again.


End file.
